Talk:The Koopa Kids/@comment-100.15.60.150-20170306214332
Hey Freeze! I, Bob, am back to express my thoughts on every season 1 episode of the Koopalings. You might ask why I am not on the account page. Well, I realized no one will see it. Let's begin my brief thoughts on every season 1 episode of the Koopa Kids. -Father Where Art Thou? (Both Parts): Not a bad start. Sure the jokes aren't the best (Some are good) and it can be slow at times, but I think it is a nice start and a refreshing start to a Koopaling series. -Home Alone: A very different and unique Home Alone parody (By that I mean one character goes blood hungry on thieves). The jokes are nice and it's well paced. I wish to get a sequal one day in the future. -Training Day: It's just boring to me. Not bad, just boring. -Finding Bowser a Body Guard: This is honestly one of the few bad episodes of season 1 in my eyes. The episode is painfully slow, making a nine minute video feel like a half hour one. The jokes don't hit the ball at all. Kooper is definately the worst part. He's unfunny and his character is as stale as wood. I will do a stand alone review on it. -Koopa Kart Double Dash: A fun Mario Kart episode. It's intense and you'll likely never know who'll win. Also, thank god for a Koopa Kids racing video without some emotional tie in bullcrap. -Koopa Acadmy: Sure, its boring and is a Lemmy torture porn. But it's the first episode I saw back in November 2013, so I have a special place for it in my heart. -Bowser Koopa II: Funny and well crafted. -A Sugarless World: Its a nice episode. Good writing and premice. -Halloween Special: Not the better of the 2 holiday speicals. The episode drags on slowly with a bland, almost no existant plot. -The Nerd Chamber: A decent episode that stars my favorite villain, Bob. -Metal Mario: A decent episode I think had potential. Oh well, it still is nice to watch. -Kamek's Lucky Win: A funny and well paced episode with a good story. Again, it deserves its own review. -Body Swappin': A creative take on the mindswap plot. Combine it with some good jokes and a nice appearance from E. Gadd makes this one of my favorites. -Sibbling Rivalry: I'm doing a review on it soon but here's what you need to know: It's my least favorite season 1 episode. -Feeling Homesick: Wendy's plot was good but the subplot needed improvement. -Hacked: Decent, but I honestly don't watch it much. -Khristmas Special: The superior holiday special. It's funny seeing Bowser doing late Xmas shoppping and suprising to see him do something kind for once. The subplot was funny and intense. Also, I like how the intro was edited to be Christmas themed. I will do a review on it. -The Birth of Bowser Jr.: I have no clue why it's Freeze's most viewed non countdown video. It's just boring to me and rarely focuses on Jr. It mostly stars Morton. -Diddy Love: The main plot was just bland, stale, and unnessiscary. I wish it was just the much better subplot. -The Dangers of Time Travel: I love it. The jokes are nice and the plot is refreshing. Will do a review on. -The Rise of the Dark Star (All parts): The ultimate conclusion to season 1. Intense and suprisingly serious and dark, I'd recomand checking it out. So that is every season 1 episode briefly covered. You can post your thoughts down below. BYE!